


spring breaks loose, but so does fear

by lovelacegsl



Category: Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelacegsl/pseuds/lovelacegsl
Summary: It always had been Amy, his bright, better half, Amy who grabbed his chin and made him look up and around to all the beautiful things he had been missing. It just took him a while to notice it
Relationships: Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	spring breaks loose, but so does fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Just_a_fan37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_fan37/gifts).



Rain pattered on the windows of the rented apartment in Rome, a far off roll of thunder heralding the increasing severity of the coming storm. Amy burrowed her face more deeply into the pillow, having awoken at the first rumble, she wouldn't go back to sleep. Couldn't and wouldn't, not before she knew Laurie was alright, he was supposed to be back that day, he had sent a word that he'd be back that day 

She'd only been disappointed when he didn't appear at their door at the supposed hour, he'd been summoned at London for something that had happened at work or something like that he had explained, expressly sorry, but she had nodded impassively, bothered by the interruption of their vacation but not really upset with Laurie 

“𝘈𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦?” 𝘓𝘢𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘦 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥𝘭𝘺, 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢 𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 

“𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦, 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘧𝘦,” 𝘈𝘮𝘺 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴, 𝘢𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘷𝘢𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 

“𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯,” 𝘓𝘢𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘸

She yawned and her eyes felt too heavy, she closed her eyes to try to drift back to sleep when the door creaked open, Amy wondered how she missed the sound of the carriage but supposed she could blame it on the rain. She smiled in spite of knowing his arrival had killed any intentions of sleep, sighing happily when the bed dipped behind her and his arms wove around her middle, tucking her body into his even though he was very cold 

Because of course, Theodore Laurence, Amy's husband, his lady's lord, her sister's best friend, Marmee's adopted son even before their marriage was the clingiest, cuddly person in all earth 

He pulled her as close as he could in the darkness, burying his face in her unbound hair. Amy felt his deep inhalation of her scent, the way his body relaxed around hers at the aroma. Inside of just two short years, she had come to rely on his snuggling to lull her into sleep. Not that any living soul knew about their predilection for being held or holding as they slept. Surely not

To the outside world they were respectfully distant, waspish and snarky 

But when they found moments alone...

“Hello, my lord.” 

Amy's voice was just how Laurie loved it best, slow and soft with sleep. Laurie shifted his face and tucked his chin in the space between her neck and shoulder

“Good evening, my lady,” Laurie whispered “I didn't want to wake you.” 

She hummed back and tangled their fingers together where they rested on her stomach. They laid together in silence, listening as the storm rolled in off the sea. Their breath soon matched cadence, the languid thrum of their hearts slipping into identical pace. Always, since the day he had kissed her for the first time, they were in sync 

He’d been gone almost two weeks, off finalizing a treaty with the Caribbean or something like that. Ten days was the longest he’d been away from her, and tomorrow would have marked day eleven

She'd missed him. She always missed him when they were apart. She had busied herself painting the ocean, working on sculptures and visiting museums though those things weren't half enjoyable without her husband

Amy turned in her husband's arms, the desire to see his face overriding the need her body demanded for sleep. His eyes were open as she wriggled back into his arms, their chests pressed together, legs interwoven beneath their bed sheets, he was still wearing his suit and his tie was royal blue. His brown eyes met hers with ease, the sharp lines of his handsome face illuminated by a flash of lightning 

A small, familiar smile graced his beautiful mouth. She lifted a hand, cupping the cheek she often bestowed with kisses, enjoying the feel of his chilled flesh under her fingers

“I'm sorry, I should have come sooner but the train...”

“It's fine, you're here now, aren't you?” Amy asked and he nodded, she moved her hand to his brown soft curls, his own hand moved from her waist to her hip, his fingers gripping her creamy nightgown, stroking and fondling whatever he could

She slid her knee between his legs finding him hardening already, she didn't even bothered to hide her smirk, the pad of her fingers rubbed his scalp in the way she knew he liked and he purred from his throat and closed his eyes enjoying her touch

“Missed me, did you?” Amy asked, slowly and softly, he pressed his cheek to hers, his hips moving, searching friction

“More than you will ever know,” Laurie's words were whispered earnestly and she allowed her heart to clench at his honesty

“Show me,” Amy pleaded her husband knowing her request wouldn't be denied. He stood up and made a quick work of his clothes, as quick as he could he worked on his buttons as Amy stared at him hungrily, a teasing smile making it's way to her face as he struggled with his garments 

When he climbed back on top of her, she captured his mouth with ease not wanting to play their games that night. They had sessions that left them recovering for days, when pleasure and pain melded into something that could not be contained 

And then there were nights such as this, when they wanted to merely be 

His familiar hands gripped her waist and she pushed him off of her to slid over him, straddling his waist as their mouths indulged in a languorous exploration, his hand tugged the hem of her nightgown and she pushed back from him to work on the buttons and slid the garment off her shoulders, his gaze exploring the expanse of her lithe body. He reached out to her hair and brought her lips back to his, keeping her close as her hips shifted, Laurie gasped as she took him inside her body, a soft groan of her name as they joined 

Unhurried, they rocked together gently, rolling together as thunder clapped around them. Lightning slashed through the windows, illuminating them for moments before they plunged back into darkness. Amy braced her hands on her husband’s chest, rearing back to ride him with the storm. Her husband’s grip on her hips tightened, guiding, as he stared up at her, spellbound

Too soon, climax raced over her. Amy fell into her husband’s chest, only to have Laurie flip her onto her back. He braced his hands on the bed beside her head, plunging into her as he chased a peak of his own

Laurie grunted her name when a second caught her, dragging him along to bliss. Amy coiled around her husband like a vine, clinging to his damp flesh and pressing a line of kisses along his cheekbone 

He only allowed her to rest for a moment, before he began a second round

* * *

Amy had freckles on her back, freckles he very much liked to trace with his bitten-down fingernails in the early mornings until she woke. There were constellations on her skin, a whole map of the universe that Laurie would follow if he could

“𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘶𝘯𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵,” Amy had admitted once even though she had said she had left art she didn't seemed to be able to put the pencil down for good much to his endless amusement and relief. For his wife was the most talented creature he had met

He was sorry to leave, he didn't wanted to leave. It was their vacation and even though Amy had assured him it was fine, he knew it was not, he had missed her every night and every day. Her snarky remarks, her soft laughs, her soft kisses against his nose, he had missed 𝘩𝘦𝘳, he always missed her when they were apart

There were things they kept to themselves, that was what a marriage was about, he guessed, shared secrets, shared bodies, shared everything, he couldn't say he missed the old privacy and that Amy didn't liked to pry much into his business helped but she did listened attentively if he wanted or needed to share something, which was most of the time. She allowed it all the time, long nights had been spent spilling their hearts and brains contents and after knowing her most deep, hidden secrets he still loved her and he was sure she still loved him. The only request she asked of him was to be loyal, which wasn't a hard job, no other woman would ever compare to his Amy, not in mind, spirit nor physically

She shifted against him and he wondered how there was a time when he didn't wanted her as a wife. There was no other, there never would be, he had been so mistaken, so taken with Jo, so blind to his surroundings and both Amy and Jo's signs (Jo's shoulder blades tensing up when he hugged her for way too long, always slapping his hands away, a barricade of pillows between them in the couch) (Amy's lingering gazes on him when they were younger, her wide smile when he tucked a small yellow flower in her ear when he visited her at Aunt March's house, Amy's advice as to which tie would look better, her soft blush when he kissed her knuckles in a theatrical way)

He knew now, how wrong he had been, he saw it all the time in the tenderness Amy's eyes held when they landed on him, the soft pressure of her lips against his nose and knuckles, her giggles when he kissed her nose and every inch of her face, her teeth digging in her bottom lip whenever he said something ridiculous at dinner, her leg tangled with his under the table at Orchard House, her soft kisses against his palms and cheeks, the soft pads of her fingers against his scalp and stroking his face with eyes closed, memorizing his every inch, their whispered secrets at night, how she smiled into their kisses 

“Good morning,” Amy said looking up from his chest, there were times he wished he could paint like she does. He would capture her cornflower eyes looking up at him and her blonde hair and the way it shined when the sun hit it 

“Hello, my lady,” Laurie breathed out and she smiled snuggling closer to him “You have something planned for today?” He asked stroking her hair, she looked up at him through her eyelashes, thinking deeply going through her mental schedule and shook her head at last, he huffed a breath of relief 

“No, I'm sorry I attacked you last night,” Amy said and he laughed kissing her forehead 

“I like being attacked by you,” He reassured her and she looked up at him again, a ruddy blush staining her cheeks 

“Not by words, though,” Amy mused aloud, and he hummed brushing his nose to hers 

“Most times I would say no to that but not right now, I missed you too much,” Laurie said and she smiled with her eyes closed, he did liked being attacked by her words most times, more because she didn't needed to say much to push sense into him and their interludes almost always ended up with bruising kisses 

“I missed you too,” Amy said and proceeded to tell him what she had done while he was gone. Her long trips to the beach, her long stays at the museums, the paintings she had done and he was glad she had some time alone, he knew he sometimes could be too annoying, it was the only thing he was most insecure about, his ability to push people away by needing them, she asked about work and if things had been solved out so he indulged her telling her about the boring and gray days there, the dinners with his workmates and long nights at the opera and theaters and how every blonde girl he saw made his heart stop thinking it was her, and the daring woman who had slid her hand in his knee until he had shifted away from her uncomfortably, he soothed Amy's furrowed eyebrows with a soft, reassuring kiss 

He thought Amy was his better half, as sappy as it sounded, she balanced him while keeping in his good nature and mood “I brought you some sweets, I just left them downstairs,” Laurie said and she smiled widely, the corners of her eyes wrinkling in that smile she reserved only for him 

“Oh so sweet of you, to think of your poor, abandoned wife,” Amy said teasingly and he pinched her hip and she laughed “I would go to get them but I am too comfortable, and way too lazy for that,” Amy said snuggling closer, as close as she could be anyways, to him, their chests pressed together and their legs tangled together just as the night before 

“I see, I guess now you're stuck with me,” Laurie said pulling a strand of blonde hair between his fingers, her gaze following his movements 

“I like being stuck with you,” Amy said timidly, he chucked her nose between his fingers before pressing his lips to her whole face 

What a joke it was, to think they could ever live without the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Happy new years everybody! Hope you all had responsible fun yay. the title is from Taylor Swift's ivy which is one of my favorite from evermore I think along with tis' the damn season, I can't believe it's already 2021 and I surely can't believe my birthday is coming up I'm surely not ready to grow up I relate to Laurie about that I need my Amy :(
> 
> I wanted to write this for Just_a_fan37 because they've been very kind to me, their stories had me go through this year and unbelievably so, it's so ridiculous the way a stranger can make your year better in a way I think an irl couldn't (also, what are your pronouns??)


End file.
